


The shadow lover

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A far cry from who he really was, a self-formed shadow he could not bear to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shadow lover

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaoi week on tumblr prompt 3.

Pain was something akin to a shadow, Oikawa wanted to say. Something that sprouted out of you, and followed you home slowly, endlessly. It was something that was always here too, treacherously trailing all over your body until it had you in its grip, until you slowly give into it, forcing you to pay attention until you were entirely blinded by it, submerged by its burning and icy fingers. 

It wasn’t in his habit to give into pain like this, until the only thing he could do was to sit on the floor or sagging against the wall, breathing heavily and eyelids pressed forcefully against each other until the spasms and the burning sensation passed and he could walk easily again, fingers and jaws slowly unclenching like he had fought against something far more brutal than him.

Because for him, pain was something to beat, like every other challenge he faced. Something to bare his teeth at until it retreated to the back of his mind, until his knee cooperated again, allowing him to move like he wanted, needed to. It was a fight he needed to overcome alone, like the only opponent he could see was himself, sagged and lacking of energy. A far cry from who he really was, a self-formed shadow he could not bear to see.

Pain was a shadow after all, always chasing after him, slowly gaining territory until he was snarling at it again, shoving It against the back of his mind, pouring his hatred into his smashes like the ball was the thing itself, away from him, beaten into the corner of the court. Again and again until his whole body was sore and he was breathless with no energy left to think about what pain would do to him once he did rest.

Pain was something hideous, treacherous and downright awful, if lived with for a long period of time. But sometimes, Oikawa could not bare his teeth and fight alone with it, and those days, he realizes that there were different ways to fight it, to make it disappear for a larger amount of time.

It was how, during the days pain was absolute in his mind and body, limbs trembling and will gone and he could not bare it properly, that Care came in. Mostly, it was when Iwaizumi would make it go away, not by fighting relentlessly against it like Oikawa did, but by showing him something else entirely.

It was how Iwaizumi could spend hours with him those days, enduring his more vicious mood, when Oikawa was only angry at himself, without any word but an equally ferocious look, shutting him up with a forceful kiss that made his mind blank until all he could do was only to think about those rough lips on his and how it blinded everything else.

How he would not change his behavior because of how he felt, but never ignoring him either. How he was forcing him to take care of himself, to make him relent in his fight or to try and take it on on himself, to make Oikawa remember he was never alone in this fight, like in so many other thing.

It was how he could spend entire moments to just kiss him everywhere, more tenderly than Oikawa wanted sometimes, so slow, enough to make him forget about himself entirely until his world was reduced to the feel of Iwaizumi’s lips on his feverish skin and trembling limbs. Never relenting in his slowness even if Oikawa pleaded with him, gripping his hair or arms, to go faster, to do something else than just barely touching him everywhere with his lips and light fingers.

Pain would slowly disappear in the presence of Iwaizumi, like a jealous lover that realized better people could be there for Oikawa, until it was nothing but a faint whisper in his head.


End file.
